Kenny's Moving
by RockyRockster99
Summary: The boys are 16, and Kenny has it rough at home. When things get even worse, who will be there for Kenny? Rated M, just to be safe for later chapters. Please Read & Review! Possible Kenny/Cartman in later chapters, but it depends on your reviews. Also mild Stendy and maybe even Bebe/Butters in early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own South Park.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I watched as Kevin went down the street on the stolen bike. It was stuck on gear 8, so it was hard to peddle to the end of the road, let alone across town. But that's just me, I'm a wimp. That's what my dad always says anyway.

When Kevin had gone, I opened the door and walked in the other direction. Cartman was having his birthday party. On the way to his house I caught a glimpse of myself in a car mirror. I looked a mess. My hair was tangled, my parka was stained with blood and there was a big cut on my cheek. I smoothed down my hair with water from a puddle, I had a little drink too. There's no running water in the house because we can't afford the water bill. I hoped there'd be free food at the party.

I turned onto Cartman's street and walked up the path. I knocked on the door, Ms Cartman answered. "Oh Hello, Kenny, how are you?" She said. 'Hello Ms Cartman, I'm Starving, thirsty, tired, stressed, depressed and poor as fuck. How are you?' I felt like saying. Instead I just replied with "Hey Ms Cartman, I'm fine. Is Cartm- I mean, is Eric in?"

"Yes, let me just get him for you". She waked over to the stairs, "Eric, another one of your little friends are here!" She shouted.

"Well what are you waiting for you lazy bitch, send 'em up!" he shouted rudely. He treats his mom like crap, seriously. If I called my mom a lazy bitch, my dad would probably make sure I never talked again. I sighed. Sometimes, I wish I was Eric Cartman.

I opened his bedroom door, and the only people there were Cartman, Stan, Butters, Wendy and Bebe, all sat in a circle. Shit, Stan. Ever since Kyle moved away and Stan started dating Wendy again, he'd turned into a huge asshole. He started bullying me, I don't know why. I'm small, so I guess I'm an easy target. I'm about 4'11 and 90 pounds, while Stan is almost 6ft and at least 200 pounds. He smiled when I walked in. "This should be a fun party, right, Kenny?" he said. I started shaking, and I didn't know what to say. "Y-yes Stan" I said. He might not hurt me, not with Cartman and Bebe here. He wouldn't mind Butters being there, Butters wouldn't dare tell. And Wendy did some of the bullying herself, so that wasn't a problem for him. Still, Cartman was a close friend of his, and Bebe was a close friend of Wendy, so it's not like anyone was on my side.

I sat down in the circle, beside Cartman and Butters. "Here's your present, Eric" I mumbled. "Sorry, It's not very good". I'd been saving money for months to get him a present, but my dad found my money stash and said i had to share money with the rest of the family. I got a beating for it, and he took my money and spent it all at the pub with mom. So i bought something from the 49 cent store after selling my toy car to some kid at the park for 50 cents. It was wrapped in newspaper i found in the bin. There wasn't much choice, and I didn't know what to get him, so I just picked up something random. I handed him the parcel, and he held it out. "I can't believe you had the money to buy a present, Kinny. I'll bet your family had to stop eating for a week to buy this!" he said. Everyone laughed. I pretended I found it funny too, but really, I was hurt. I hated being poor.

He tore open the thin layer of newspaper, and looked at the present. Then he burst out laughing. "Kinny, what the fuck is this? I'm 16, not 6! Are these Fucking Crayons Kinny? I asked for GTA 5 for Nintendo DS" He said, and started laughing again. Stan, Wendy, Bebe and Butters joined in too. I blushed, and looked at the floor. "I'm Sorry, Eric. I didn't have a lot of money" I mumbled.

"I've gotta call the jew and tell him about this!" He said. Cartman and Kyle became good friends just before he moved. They kept in touch. Cartman ran downstairs, and Bebe, Wendy and Butters followed. "I'll wait up here, Cartman" Stan said. Shit. He shut the door and turned around. "McCormick!" He said loudly, but not loud enough for the others to hear. I jumped, and felt a warm substance fill my pants. Shit, I fucking wet myself. At least Cartman wasn't here. "Get up". Stan ordered. I slowly got to my feet, Shaking violently. I looked at the floor, and bit my bottom lip. I knew what was going to happen, I just hoped it would all be over soon. Suddenly I felt a crash on my head. Stan hit me with a chair. A fucking chair! I cried out in pain. "Stan, please stop it!" I begged. He just laughed as tears came to my eyes. 'Don't Cry, Don't Cry, Don't Cry' I kept thinking to myself. Stan kicked me right in the stomach, and I dropped to the floor. Tears were now falling from my eyes as I received another punch to the face. And another. And another. I could feel the blood dripping down my face, along with the tears. He kicked me a few times, but then he stopped, his hand raised in the air. Maybe he was done. I hoped he was, my face was hurting so badly. He started sniffing the air around him. Then he leant towards me and sniffed again. "Jesus Christ Kenny you stink of piss!" He said. He looked at me again, and backed away. "Aw Kenny, you fucking pissed yourself didn't you?!" He said loudly. He started to laugh, but he looked disgusted at the same time. I hoped none of the others heard him say that, or I'd never hear the end of it. I wiped the blood off my face with the sleeve of my parka. "Why the fuck... Oh I've got to tell Cartman, he'll laugh his fat ass off!" He said, running downstairs to join Cartman and the others. I cried a little more before I stood up. My head was killing. I looked in Cartmans mirror and gasped. There was a huge gash on my face from where Stan kicked me, and new bruises were already forming alongside the old ones. My face was wet with tears and blood, which I quickly wiped away using my parka. I pulled the hood up so nobody would see, but I still looked a mess. I pushed a few strands of my greasy blonde hair out of my eyes and wiped my face again. I had massive bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I opened the door, hoping to slip out of the house before anyone noticed. I didn't care about Cartman's stupid wasn't even a party, there was no music or booze, and there wasn't even food. Unfortunatley, I was blocked by Cartman and Stan on the stairs, shortly followed by Butters, Wendy and Bebe. Cartman had a huge bowl of Potato Chips, and he was shoving handfuls into his mouth.

"Where are you going, Poor Boy? Ah hope it's to the shower!" They laughed. Cartman told the others to go into his room and put some music on. He walked upstairs and led me into the bathroom. He handed me a towel and told me to take a shower. "Don't take too long, or all the chips will be gone!" he said.

Was Cartman being... nice?

No, he probably had some big joke set up for me, some funny prank all the others can laugh at.

Or maybe he actually WAS being nice?

I stopped thinking about it and took a shower. It was honestly the nicest shower i've ever had. It was warm and clean, not like the ones i used to take when we owned a shower. I rubbed coconut shampoo into my greasy hair, and watched as the water running off me stopped being red.

I felt much better when I got out. So... refreshed. I didn't have a hairbrush so I just combed through it with my fingers. The cuts weren't bloody anymore, they just looked a little sore. I wrapped Cartman's towel around my thin waist and picked up my blood stained orange parka. I was about to put it on when I heard a knock at the door. "Kenneh? I have some clothes for you" Cartman said. I opened the door, pulling the towel tighter around me. He handed me one of his shirts.

"It might be a bit big but it's better than that fithy orange thing you wear all the time, heh. You're thinner than I thought, Kinny." He said. "When did you last eat?"

"Few days ago." I said

"How many days?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Four" I said quietly.

"Jesus Christ Kenny, you must be starving! I'll get my mom to get you some food later on". He said.

"Cartman?" I said as he walked away. "Thanks, for everything"

"It's only a shower Kenneh, don't you have a shower in that shit pile you call your home?" He joked, and walked away. He's still a fat bastard, but he's an ok fat bastard.

I pulled on Cartman's shirt. He was right, it was huge on me. It came down to my knees, and the sleeves were almost on the floor. I rolled them up and pulled on my own jeans, before going back to Cartman's room to join the others.

When I walked in, everyone was sat on Cartman's bed. The TV was on, It was Terrance and Phillip.

"Hey Terrence"

"Hey Phillip"

"Happy Birthday Terrence! I have a present for you!"

"What's is it?"

Phillip then farts in Terrance's face.

"It smells like eggs!"

Everyone was laughing as I sat down on the rug. Stan was holding the bowl of chips, and he and Cartman kept grabbing handfuls and shoving them into their mouths. My mouth watered just looking at them. I was starving.

"Kenny, why are you staring at the chips?" Wendy said. "Want one Kenny?" she held one out for me.

"Thanks" I said, reaching out to grab it, but she pulled it away, and shoved it in her mouth. Then she laughed. "Here, Kenny, have another" she said. Again, as I reached out for it, she pulled it away. She and Stan seemed to find this really funny, and did it again and again until there was only one chip left. Cartman grabbed the bowl. "Here, have the chip Kenneh. Stop teasing him you guys" he said, holding out the bowl. I picked up the leftover chip from the bowl and held it in my hand like it was something precious.

* * *

[A/N: So, there's chapter one of my first (submitted) fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Even anonymous ones! If I get any reviews, chapter 2 should be up in about 2-3 days.]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own South Park, that belongs to Matt & Trey!

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

He looked at the chip like it was so amazing, so special. I don't know why, I mean, It's just a chip. He bit into it and shut his eyes. He smiled as he finished it off. 'Thanks, Cartman!' he said.

"No problem dude" I said. I stood up to change the TV channel and as soon as I turned my back I heard a little whimper of pain. When I turned around, Stan was sat on the floor with Kenny and Wendy was trying to stifle a laugh. "You weirdos" I said and went back to channel-surfing. It was my birthday, and I was allowed to take one person to Casa Bonita tomorrow, that person was Stan. Today I was just having a few people over. My mom called it a party, but parties have booze and music and lots of people, not just a TV, chips and the only people in the class that could be bothered to come round on a Saturday afternoon to watch TV with the fatass. Butters has a crush on Bebe, so he only came because she was. Bebe only came because Wendy was, and Wendy only showed up because Stan was coming. Stan was coming because his mom was having a midlife crisis and he said he wanted to get away from her. Kenny only came for the free food, probably. Or to get away from his drunk parents. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he came. I finally found the channel that was showing the New Terrance and Phillip Movie, and clicked it. Again, I heard a whimper of pain, and a hissed 'Shut the fuck up, you white trash bastard'. I turned around, but nothing was happening. Butters was staring at Bebe and Bebe was staring at Butters. Wendy was laughing, again, and Stan was stood up, holding his can of Coke. Kenny was looking at the floor, one of his hands stretched out... and under Stan's shoe.

"Stan, are you fucking blind? You're stood on Kinny's hand" I said to him. He acted surprised, and laughed. "Sorry Cartman, didn't notice!" He said. He sat down on the bed and I jumped on too. Kenny quietly looked at his hand and wiped the mud off on his pants. He looked better without his hood on, his hair was messy and a little greasy but it was cute.

WOAH. Did I just say Kenny McCormick was CUTE?

* * *

[A/N: Sorry this was so short, the story will move on a bit in the next chapter which will be up in about a week or two. The more reviews, the sooner i'll write it! If there's anything you want to see in the story, tell me in a review or pm :). Hope you liked it! ]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

We stayed at Cartman's 'till about 9. Butters was the first to leave. 'I best get going, fellas. My dad said I had to be home by half past eight, or else I'm grounded.' he said. Bebe went too. 'Happy birthday, Cartman' she shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Then it was just Eric, Stan, Wendy and me.

The movie ended and Cartman's mom came upstairs. 'Alright everyone, little Eric needs to get some sleep now, he has a big day tomorrow. Don't you, Eric?' she said. Cartman went red, his mom could be embarrasing sometimes. She left the room and I picked up my Parka from the floor. Stan and Wendy said bye to Cartman at the door and I was about to leave too, but Eric stopped me. 'Hey, poor kid, I said my mom would get you some food, remember?' he said. I followed him into the kitchen where his mom was sat, drinking coffee. 'Oh, hello boys' she said. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Mom, can Kenneh here have some food?' he said. I felt really bad, taking their food, but I couldn't exactly turn down an offer for free dinner, could I?

Eric's mom filled a paper bag with donuts, bread, bacon and about 5 packets of Cheesy poofs. That would feed our entire family for days! I thanked her about 10 times and tried to resist the urge to eat it all now. Karen would love the donuts, and I'm sure Kevin's favorite food is Cheesy poofs, so they'd be happy. My mom could have some bread and bacon, I guess, but I'd have to try hard to hide all this from my dad. He didn't deserve any food.

I hoped my parents would be at the bar, drinking, so me and my siblings could eat without them knowing. Unfortunately, both parents were in. And they were drunk. I hid the food bag in the parka I was holding and ran upstairs, into my room. I guessed Karen would be in there, she hides under my bed when they're fighting. I closed the door behind me and crouched on the floor. 'Karen?' I whispered. I looked under the bed and saw a pair of blue eyes, identical to mine, and a mess of light brown hair. 'Kenny!' she said, and crawled out to hug me. She was shaking and her face was streaked with tears. I suddenly felt really bad for leaving her here with two drunk parents while I was out having fun. I should've stayed home with her until Kevin got back. 'I have a present for you!' I said, retrieving the paper bag from inside the parka. I handed it to her and she opened it. Her face immediately lit up. 'Kenny, where did you get this?' she asked, smiling.

'Cartman's mom gave me it' I told her. She stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a donut, covered in sprinkles. It was a bit squashed, but she didn't care. 'Can I eat it?' she asked me.

'Sure, go ahead!' I said. She bit into it and smiled. 'Kenny, you're the best brother ever' she said. That made me smile too.

I was tearing chunks of bread off to eat when the door burst open. I jumped, and Karen grabbed my arm. I didn't have my parka on, only Eric's shirt, so I felt really unprotected. There was a reason I wore that smelly parka all the time. My drunk father walked in, Pabst blue ribbon in one hand and belt in the other. I felt Karen's bitten nails dig into my skin. She was shaking. I didn't blame her – I was too. He never actually hurt Karen, and he rarely harmed Kevin either. It seemed that I was the one he hated. 'Get out' he said to Karen. She didn't move. 'Karen get the fuck out of this room!' he ordered. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. 'I'm sorry, Karen!' I mouthed to her when she looked back.

My dad looked at me with anger. 'What the fuck is in that bag, Ken-Kenny?' He slurred, gesturing with the beer bottle to the paper food bag.

'It's-It's just some food'. I whispered in fear.

'Speak UP boy!' He shouted in my ear.

'It's food, dad'. I said. Still quietly, but he heard.

'You been hoarding food boy? You selfish, greedy little SHIT!' He shouted, kicking me in the stomach.

'No, no dad, I haven't been-'

'Don't you fucking LIE to me, you fat piece of shit!' He shouted, leaning close. He spilled some beer on Eric's shirt. I hoped it would wash out.

'Did you steal it?' he asked, grabbing my wrist.

'No, my friends mom gave it to me' I tried to explain. I was shaking a lot now, and it wasn't because it was cold.

'I said, don't you fucking LIE!' He shouted loudly, vigorously pulling me up by the wrist. He twisted my arm back.

'You're hurting me, dad' I said.

'I don't give a fuck, Kenny. Nobody gives a fuck about you, why can't you just stay fucking DEAD?' He said, kicking me a few times in the head. 'All you've done is cause this family problems. The world would be better off without you, you selfish, fat little SHIT'. At that he hit me three or four times on the cheek with the belt. He then threw me into the wall and punched me in the face a few times, before I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor the next morning, my face stinging like hell. I lifted my hand to feel my numb cheek, but even my hand hurt. I looked at it closely. My index finger was bent out of shape, and hurt to move. It was probably broken, but we couldn't afford the medical bills to get it fixed. Even if we could, nobody would want to waste their money on some poor, selfish, white trash bastard.

Except maybe Eric. But I couldn't let him know about this, he'd call the cops and I'd be taken into a foster home again, and that would mean I couldn't see him anymore. I smiled at the thought of him, but tensing my muscles really hurt. I heard my bedroom door open again. '_Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him' _I thought, over and over again. Thankfully, it wasn't. It was just Karen. She looked at me and gasped. 'Kenny!' she cried and ran over to me. I tried to sit up, but it hurt to move. I groaned. 'Don't move, Ken!' She said before running out of the room.

She came back a few seconds later with a handful of damp toilet paper. Gently, she dabbed at my cheek and my nose. It stung at first, but once she'd finished I felt so much better. She threw the blood soaked tissue aside and wiped the red liquid from my arms with the corner of her t-shirt.

'Thanks, Karen' I said, smiling at her. It really wasn't fair, no kid should have to wipe the blood from her brothers swollen face, no kid should have to hide whenever their parents came home, in case they were drunk. No kid should have to deal with what Karen deals with. I've tried so hard to make sure she can have a fairly normal life, like the other little girls, but sometimes there's nothing I can do.

I pushed myself up, wincing a little as I put weight on my injured hand. I hugged her and looked around for the food bag. 'What happened to the food?' I asked.

'He and mom ate it all a while ago' she said, sadly. 'But I saved some!' she said, smiling. I was led into her room. It was bigger than mine, but still, all that could fit in there was a small bed and a wardrobe with one door missing. She stood on her little pink bed and reached on top of the wardrobe. I was presented with half a donut, a squashed bit of bacon and two slices of thin bread. She smiled at me.

'Here, have some!' she said, putting the food on her bed. We brushed the dirt off and ate most of it there and then, remembering to save some bacon for Kevin. We brushed the crumbs onto the floor. The rats would enjoy them later. I looked at the clock. 'Shit! It's 10 to eight, I'm gonna be late for school!' I said. 'Sorry Karen, I have to go'. I pulled on my parka quickly, and hugged her. 'If anything happens, come find either me or Kevin, okay?' I said.

'I know, Kenny. You say that every day!' She said. 'Bye!'

I ran to the bus stop, and arrived about 5 minutes before the bus. Usually, because Cartman's there, Stan can't hurt me. But today, he was nowhere to be seen. I walked up slowly, but Stan had already seen me. 'Fuck you Kenny, you're late'. He said. 'Sorry, Stan' I said, looking at the ground. 'You're fucking retarded, you know that, right Kenny?' he said. 'Y-yes Stan' I said quietly, still looking at the floor.

'Look at me when I'm speaking to you, McCormick!' He said, loudly. I looked at him with fear in my eyes and he landed a punch on my nose.

It was actually quite a weak punch, but he managed to hit the exact area where my dad had hit me with the belt the previous night. It hurt so much, I started crying like a pussy.

'Kenny, what the fuck?' He said. 'I hardly touched you!' I sniffed a few times, and tried to stop, but the tears were pouring down my face. He started to laugh. 'You're a fucking wimp, Kenny!' He said, and kicked me in the stomach, really, really hard. I fell to the floor and he kicked me again, laughing still. I could hear the bus approaching the stop, and I think Stan could too, because he grabbed my matted hair and pulled me upright. 'Fucking pussy' he hissed at me, and spat on my face.

The bus pulled up and I wiped his disgusting saliva off with the sleeve of my parka. It was still grubby and blood stained, and it probably stunk too. The last time it was washed was about three weeks ago, and that was in Stark's pond with a bar of soap.

I climbed on behind Stan and sat at the back in my usual seat. Nobody wanted to sit with the poor kid.

Except maybe Eric Cartman.

* * *

[A/N: So there's Chapter 3 :) Where's Eric? Chapter four will be up soon, depending on reviews! I've moved the rating up to M, because there may be some... mature content in later chapters. Hope you liked it :3]

[And thanks to Grapejuice for reviewing, Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :D]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: South Park isn't mine.

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

Happy birthday to me!

Happy birthday to me!

Happy birthday to Eric!

Happy birthday to me!

After hours of begging, my mom finally said I could have the day off school. Well, half the day, anyway. Yay! My mom is such a pushover. I felt kinda bad for leaving Kenny to deal with the bullies by himself, but at least Stan's there to protect him if anything happens. And tonight, I'm going to Casa Bonita! I've been once before, but the cops were chasing me so I wasn't there long. It was still awesome!

I slept until about ten, and played video games for two hours. That's when my mom came in.

'Come on, sweetie. Time for school'.

'But meeem!'

'No buts, Eric. I'll take you to school'.

When we arrived, I told the teacher I was off because I was ill and sat down at my usual desk, next to Stan. Almost as soon as I sat down, the bell rang for lunch. Stan and I sat down at our usual table and began eating. 'Where's Kinny?' I asked Stan. He just shrugged, and smirked a little. Why did he smirk? 'Come on Stan, Kenny never misses lunch in case he gets leftovers. Is he okay?' I said, starting to worry.

'He might be in the bathroom' Stan said. 'Go find him, I'm gonna go see Wendy'

I went straight to the guys bathroom and there he was, leaning against the sink with his back to me. I smiled, he didn't know I was there. The hood of his parka was down so I could see his mess of tangled golden hair. I wanted to reach out and stroke it. But I couldn't, that would seem weird. But that hair...

He looked up. I caught his reflection in the mirror, and gasped.

His face was a mess of scars, blood and bruises. His blue eyes were stricken with fear and his cheek was red and sore. He spun around quickly and saw me standing in the doorway. He quickly pulled the hood of his parka up. 'Oh, h-hi Eric. Where were you this morning? Were you ill? Are you okay?' he said.

'What's up with your face?' I asked.

'That's not important' he said 'were you ill?'

'Kenny, what the fuck's wrong with your face? Who did that?'

'N-nobody did it. I slipped on the Ice'. He said, not looking me in the eye.

'Kenny...'

'I just fell over! Can we talk about this another time?' He said quickly, pulling his parka strings tighter. I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me anytime soon.

'So, where's my shirt?' I asked him. He looked confused. 'The one I let you borrow the other day' I explained.

'Oh'. He said. 'I kind of have it on right now' he said, going red.

'Under the parka?' I asked. He nodded. 'So take it off' I said. I didn't really need the shirt back, it was too small for me anyway. I just wanted an excuse to see his face and ask him about it again. I wasn't going to let this go until he told me what happened. He turned around so his back was to me and pulled off the parka. He then took off the shirt and passed it to me. He was really thin, and he looked really small without a shirt on. A large scar ran down his back, and his ribs were showing. But damn, he looked hot. I smiled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face me.

'Kenny, tell me what happened. Tell me who did this to you' I said softly. He hesitated, and his hand went to the cut on his nose.

'If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone' He said quietly.

'I promise, Kenny. Just tell me who did it'.

He looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

'What?' I said.

'It-it was...' he began. His blue eyes started watering and he sniffed.

'It was my d-dad, and-and Stan' he said, as tears fell down his face.

'What? Stan? Stan would never do this...' I said, shocked.

'If you don't believe me, I understand. Just... please don't tell anyone, Cartman' He said sadly, looking at the floor again.

'Kenny' I said, gently lifting his chin so he was looking at me. I wished I could tell him that everything would be okay, but if his dad was involved... there was nothing I could do. I looked into his sad blue eyes and at his soft lips.

Suddenly I reached in and kissed him on the lips. I closed my eyes and stroked that silky golden hair, weaving it around my fingers for a moment before I pulled away.

I looked at him and he blushed, but he was smiling. I was too.

'Well... that was unexpected' he said.

'Yeah'

'If you tell ANYONE that happened...'

'Don't worry, I won't say anything' I promised. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kenny pulled his hood back up and sighed. 'What class do you have?' He asked.

'Math' I said.

'Me too' he said. 'I fucking hate math'

'Me too, man'

I pushed open the door and headed to the maths classroom, with Kenny following behind.

* * *

[A/N: Aw, they kissed! The next Chapter will be up by next week, and it will be in Kenny's POV. Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing! :D]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own South Park :)

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

He fucking kissed me, and I actually fucking enjoyed it. I had no idea Cartman liked me, and I had no idea I liked _him_. At least we agreed to never tell anyone. Stan would have a field day if he found out Cartman kissed me.

He sits in front of me in math class, next to Cartman. I don't think Cartman believed me when I told him about Stan beating me up. I don't blame him, I can't believe it either. Stan and I used to be good friends. Sure, we weren't the super best friends, but we were close.

The teacher rambled on about fractions or decimals or something, I wasn't really listening. I rested my head on the desk and fell asleep.

_He held me in his arms, his silky brown hair tangled with my matted blonde. I traced around his mouth with my finger and he looked at me, smiling. I smiled back and put my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as his soft lips met mine..._

Something hit me on the head, hard. 'Kenny, get the fuck up you lazy shit' Someone said. I looked around for the speaker and saw Stan standing in front of me with a textbook.

'Wh-what?' I said, yawning.

'I've been paired up with you for a class project, so get the fuck up and help study, midget' he said.

'What about Cartman?'

'He's in the study group too' He said.

We all sat down on a table near the back. After about 10 minuets of staring blankly at a textbook, I asked what we were supposed to be studying.

'Aw, Kinny, what the fuck have you been doing all this time?' Cartman said. He didn't look angry, just amused.

'Are you fucking retarded, Kenny? We're SUPPOSED to be studying some dude called Archimedes'. Stan said angrily, kicking me under the table. I flinched.

'Oh, okay. Sorry' I said quietly and flipped to the correct page of the textbook.

After what seemed like hours, math class ended and I made my way to Gym class. The worst class of all.

I arrived 5 minuets late and only a small amount of people remained in the changing room. Stan, Tweak, Clyde and Craig. Since fourth grade, Tweak had calmed down a lot. He even went out with Bebe in sixth grade, but it didn't last.

'Hey, Stan, look who's here' he said, smirking. I grabbed my gym kit and headed to the toilets to change, but Stan stopped me.

'Where do you think you're going, poor boy?' He said, the others circling around me.

'T-to get changed' I said quietly. 'Excuse me'

'No way, poor kid, you have to pay to get past now' Said Craig.

'What?'

'Are you fucking deaf? You have to pay'. He said, smirking.

'But I... I don't have any money' I said.

'What about bus money?' Tweak asked.

'N-no, I don't have any' I said, starting to shake. I really didn't have any money, but they didn't believe me.

'You fucking liar Kenny. Search his bag' Stan said. Clyde and Tweak held my arms back while Craig and Stan went through my bag, tossing all my homework and books into the bin. 'Where the fuck is your money?' Stan said, punching me in the face. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was acting like a real wimp today.

'Stan, I really don't have any money! Please, stop!' I cried. He and the others laughed.

'C'mon guys, the little fuck doesn't have any money. Let's go, we're late' He said. The others let go of me and they all walked off, into the gym room.

I went into one of the stalls and wiped the blood off my face using toilet paper. I sighed, and changed into my brothers old gym kit. I shoved all my stuff into a locker and looked in the mirror. My face was still a mess of scars and cuts. 'If anyone asks, I'll just say I fell' I thought, making my way to the gym room. The teacher was stood in the middle of the room, and the class were all gathered around him. He turned around at the sound of the door closing behind me.

'Ah, Mr McCormick. Why are you late?' He said, frowning. I mumbled out an explanation about losing my gym kit and stood at the back of the huddle.

'Alright then class, today we'll be playing dodge ball. Who wants to be a team captain?' He asked, looking around. Stan and Jimmy volunteered.

'Okay then, Stan choose someone to be on your team'

'I choose Craig' He said. Craig stood behind Stan.

'Okay, I choose Token' Jimmy said.

This went on until the only people left were Me and Pip.

'Alright then, I'll take Kenny' Jimmy said, fortunately. Pip went to Stan's team.

Everyone got into position for dodge ball. I hate the game, ever since I died at the tournament in Japan I've tried to avoid the game. Stan's team started the game. Pip threw first, but Jimmy caught it and aimed at Stan, but missed.

Dodgeballs were flying across the room and somehow I managed to catch one. I looked at Stan and thought of all the bad things he's ever done to me, all the bullying and the shit he's given me, everything. The anger built up inside me, and I threw the ball.

It hit him right in the face and knocked him back a few feet. Everyone looked at me, surprised.

Stan got to his feet, looking really angry. 'You're going to fucking get it now, McCormick!He shouted across the hall. Where was the damn teacher? Probably outside smoking.

Stan threw the ball, aiming for my head, but he missed and it hit Token instead. 'Stan, what the hell?' He said, throwing the ball back at him and sitting in the bench. It was at that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Stan hated me more than ever now.

I hung back a little, not wanting to have to deal with Stan in the changing room. That was when Principle Spalding came in.

'Kenneth McCormick?' She asked. I hate it when people use my full name. 'Your mother left a message for you. She says your father's had a little... accident. He's in the hospital. Your brother will be picking you up from school and taking you there'. She informed me. I was really surprised. What happened to him?

'Oh, okay. Thanks' I said.

'No problem'. She said, leaving the room. Before she reached the door she turned around and looked at me. 'Kenny, where did you get those scars?' She asked.

'Uh, I-I fell' I lied. She didn't look convinced.

'Okay Kenny, You're not getting bullied are you?' She asked. I sighed. 'No, ma'am. I'm okay. Nobody is bullying me' I said, looking down.

'Okie Dokey then' She said, leaving.

* * *

[A/N: We're back at school now, the half term has ended :'( that means I won't be writing as much, but the next chapter should be up before next week. It will be in Kenny's Point of view :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks so much for reviewing! :D ]


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this took so long! **I've been so busy with school and everything, I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I think we all know that.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I started walking to Hells Pass Hospital straight after school. The snow was coming down fast, and my thin parka wasn't providing any warmth. But I continued up the hill.

A loud car horn sounded behind me, scaring me to death (almost). I turned around and saw Cartman's cheap red car driving slowly towards me. He stopped beside me and rolled down the window.

'Hey, Kinny, where are you going?' He asked, leaning his head out of the window to talk.

'Hospital' I said. 'My dad's in there'.

'Why? What's up with him?' Cartman asked, looking concerned. Since when did Cartman care about other people?

'I don't know' I said.

'Want a lift?' He offered. I accepted and climbed into his car, kicking KFC wrappers out of the way. Cartman was silent as we drove, concentrating on the snowy road. I looked around his car. It was mostly littered with old wrappers, some still containing food, but I noticed something sticking out from under the seat. It looked like a photo. I pulled it out and looked at it.

It was an old photo, we must've been, what, nine, ten at the time? Cartman and I were asleep on a large brown couch, my head resting on his shoulder, his hand in my hair. Cartman's mom must've taken the photo, and he'd kept it all these years. I smiled. I remembered that night, my mom and dad had passed out drunk and left the door locked by accident, while I was out. Kevin was over at Shelley's place and Karen was asleep, and I didn't know what to do. So I went to my best friends house, the place I was always welcome. We stayed up half the night watching Terrance and Phillip and must've fallen asleep on the sofa.

We pulled up the the hospital and sat there for a moment, looking at the photo. I decided to be brave.

'Cartman?' I said.

'Yeah?'

'Remember when you kissed me?' I asked. He looked at me.

'Uh, yeah'. He said, his face going slightly red.

'Could you do it again?' I said. He smiled slowly.

'Fuck yes!' He said, and placed his soft lips on mine. I wrapped my skinny arms around his neck and he stroked my hair. We pulled apart, and I smiled. He was a great kisser.

'Tell no one' he said.

We walked inside the hospital. They always scared me a little, it seemed that every time I came here I died somehow. I hesitated just before we got to the reception desk.

'What's up, Kenneh?' Cartman asked. 'You scared?'

'A- a little' i whispered.

'C'mon' he said, grabbing my cold hand in his warm one. We stepped up to the desk and I asked to see Mr McCormick. The nurse at the desk told me to go to room 102.

We entered the room and Cartman squeezed my hand before letting go. I looked at the bed. My father was laid on top if the sheets, a strange machine around his face. My mom was sat on a chair next to him, staring blankly at the wall opposite. Karen was poking her nervously. 'Mom?' she kept saying. She turned around when she heard me enter, and ran to me.

'Kenny! What's wrong with mom?' she asked, crying into my parka.

'I-i don't know. She's just shocked, I guess' I said. 'What's wrong with dad?'

'He has... liver failure. They said he might die, Ken! What do we do! How do we pay for the medical bills and everything? What if we get taken into care again? What if-' she started saying. I stopped her.

'Karen, shh. It'll all work out in the end. Stuff always does'. I said.

'Okay, Ken. Okay' She said, wiping the tears off her face.

* * *

I don't know whether to kill Stuart off or not. Ah! Again, I'm sorry I took so long writing this, and it's kind of short too, the next chapter will be up in about a month, maybe less. Please review :D


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own south park.

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

I sat on the shiny hospital chair, flicking through an old magazine. Kenny had been in the hospital room for a while, visiting his dad. I put the magazine back down on the table and sighed. I couldn't concentrate on that right now. Instead I let my mind wander, and ended up thinking about the kiss I had shared with Kenny. _I'm not gay _I thought _then why did I kiss Kenny? _I asked myself. We're friends, just friends. _But we kissed. _I thought. _What does that make us? Friends with benefits? _

I thought about what Kenny had said about Stan beating him up. He must've been lying, Stan wouldn't do that. Stan and Kenny were friends. But, then again, Kenny wasn't a liar. He generally told the truth, so why would he lie about something like this?

I rubbed my head, forgetting about it. Kenny would be fine. Now his dad had something wrong with him, maybe he would stop hurting Kenny so much? At that moment, the door of the room opened, and Kenny and Karen stepped out, pulling the door shut behind them. I stood up. 'You okay, Kinny?' I asked. He nodded, pulling the strings of his parka tighter and gently holding his sister's hand. 'Want a lift home?' I offered. He hesitated, before mumbling something. 'What?' I asked. That damn parka made it hard to hear what he was saying.

'Would it be okay if- if Karen stayed with you tonight? I don't want to be a bother or anything but my mom has the keys to the house and she isn't speaking to anyone and Kevin's out and I don't want her to get ill and-'' He said quickly.

"Sure, Ken. Chill!" I interrupted. "Where are you sleeping, then?" I asked. Again, he paused before answering.

"The park, I guess" He mumbled. I laughed, thinking he was joking, but then I saw his face was serious.

"What? Ken, stay over at mine! You know you're always welcome, dude," I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hopefully. I laughed again and told him yes.

"Awesome! Thanks, man." He said, smiling. He looked awesome when he smiled.

I opened the door and sat in the drivers seat of the car, kicking some KFC fried chicken cartons off the seat. That car was a mess. I looked in the wing mirror and smiled. Karen was sat in the seat and Kenny was fastening her seat belt. 'Kenny?' She said.

'Yeah, Karen?' Answered Kenny

'Will... will dad be okay?' She asked. Kenny sighed and pulled down his hood.

'I don't know Karen. Maybe. Probably. Don't worry about it, okay? It's gonna be okay' He said, and smiled at her.

The door of the car slammed and Kenny got in the passenger seat, pulling his hood back up.

I started driving down the road, away from the hospital. 'Do you need me to pay you back for the food?' Kenny asked.

'No, Ken! We're friends, you don't have to give me any money' I replied, concentrating on the road.

'Are you sure? Thanks man. I don't need to eat at yours tonight, anyway.' He said. That's when I remembered, I was supposed to be going to Casa Bonita that night!

'Oh Shit! Kinny, I'm really sorry but you can't stay over tonight!' I said, slowing down the car. I felt really bad, but Casa Bonita is so awesome and it's really expensive, plus Stan was probably on his way to my house now so we could set off. I'd forgotten all about it.

'Oh.. that's okay Eric. Really.' He said.

'But where will you sleep, you and Karen?' I asked. He hesitated, thinking.

'Kenny?' Karen said.

'It's okay, Karen. We'll sleep at aunty Lisa's place' He told her. 'Thanks anyway, Eric. Thanks for the lift and the food and everything. You're awesome!'

I dropped them off at the McCormick house reluctantly.'Are you SURE you'll be okay?' I asked for the 50th time. 'Yeah, we'll be fine man. See you'. He said, holding on to Karen's hand.

* * *

[ Yesss! Finally uploaded this! Turns out my computer just needed to be fixed so I don't have to buy a new one, yay! Sorry this took so long! Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows so far! ]


End file.
